vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100252-enough-on-why-w-will-fail-and-on-to-why-it-will-succeed
Content ---- ---- No it's not. Human just think it is. | |} ---- Lol no, Are you kidding me? Outweighted? Seriously? there are MORE bad qualities about this game than good? Moderator edit: content Edited July 22, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed, at least they are working on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- If W* had an equivalent to Karazhan all would be right with the world. It was imo one of the best raids of tbc and just the right size. One or 2 Gruul-likes would be great too. | |} ---- This is what they advertised, and what players of WildStar want. This is, in fact, why it will succeed - by keeping rewards meaningful. | |} ---- ---- You know, I forgot about housing in my post, housing is hella fun to derp around with. They just need to up the limits of items people can use. | |} ---- ---- And it will only get better from here :) | |} ---- It's an opinion obviously, it just happens to be a popular one. | |} ---- ---- ---- For the sake of argument, the developers of The Secret World acknowledged that their product was niche, and how they were okay with having a smaller, niche/core audience. The game definitely has it's strong points, is still around, and has a core/niche audience, but it is no longer subscription based. Similarly, Wildstar has it's strong points, will stick around, and have a core audience... I think they are doing a lot of stuff right, but the crucial thing is whether they'll get the right stuff out in the right time frame to maintain a large enough player base. Either way I don't think the game will 'fail' by definition. | |} ---- ---- Harder than many? RNG doesn't make a game hard! Running a adventure or dungeon 100 times in hope you get that one item to drop with the right rune slots is not hard. That is just time consuming and luck. Wildstar has nothing hard about it, but coordination and people listening when to interrupt. Take old style MMOs ... Everquest for example. You bring a game like that back with death penitents and when you die you have to make corpse runs in hope you get back to your body in time before someone loots it and takes your items and pray you do not die on the way. Now that is HARD, this is merely a RNG hope you get luck on items. Adventures are a joke, Dungeons are a joke, raids on the other hand are a bit more challengeing. All people have to understand is avoid red, get your interrupts off and its GG. So to sum it up, RNG & time sinks don't make a game hard, death penitents, losing items on death, now that makes a game hard. | |} ---- ---- The truth hits home. | |} ---- WOW sucks ...The game was amazing up until the release of Lich King, then it went down hill from there. | |} ---- ----